fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mastery
|kanji= マスタリー |romaji= Masutarī |race= Human |birthdate= X743, Octtober 7 |age= 41 (Pre Timeskip) 48 (Post Timeskip) 58 (Post Cooldown) (Death) |gender= Male |height= unknown |weight= unknown |eyes= unknown |hair= unknown |blood type= AB+ |unusual features= |affiliation= None |occupation=Mage (Former) Dark Mage |team= None |partner= None |base of operations= None |relatives= Karin Tsubaki (wife) Madi Graner(daughter) Merri (daughter) Daina (granddaughter) Tenma (grandson) |alias= None |magic= Fire Magic Black Arts Death Magic |image gallery= yes }} Mastery (マスタリー Masutarī) is the father of Madi Graner. He has become a dark mage when he discovered that his daughter had joined a guild paltry which caused it to turn into a demon. Mastery Mastery hires Karin Tsubaki to help destroy the Giant Wings. Appearance Pre Timeskip During is first appearance Mastery has a appearence of a normal human. Before his daughter hs joined a guild he awakned the Black Arts and the Death Magic what make he transforme into a complete demon with a armor and without face. His armor is black with a long red cape. Post Timeskip Post Timeskip Mastery armor have a new version that seems the cosmos in his body exept his hands and foots. Post Cooldown Post Cooldown he appearance again and now he doesnt have legs that have been replaced with full flames and doenst have head that now is a fire ball. Personallity Mastery is a very protective man especially when it involves her daughter. After her daughter have joined a guild inexperienced he was very proud of his can and because of this he lost all judgment and humanity. Relationships Family Madi Graner Daina Tenma Powers and Abilites Mastery is a great experienced to use fire magic having it used as the main magic during its 41 year life. After tre transformed into a demon he awakens dark magic dominating it completely. Death Magic Mastery has its own form of Death magic called Dark Mark that who is affected forever making him lose vital energy. History Early life During 29 years as a mage Mastery was a great magician of the dominant fire magic being one of the strongest of his time. He left the world of magic when his daughter Madi was born. During the 12 years that he had with his daughter he developed a protective instinct and would not let anyone approach her. Join a Guild In a completely normal day like any other a boy in the city that causes some havoc with his magic to derrutar a thief who was behind the Mahdi appears. After you have saved the Wall is impresionado to see that she can use magic and Take Over desside convidala to join your guild. And the worst nightmare of Mastery happens when his daughter accepts. Destruction Guild Due to Wall have taken his daughter Mastery ends up being consumed by rage and awakens the magic of death and becomes a full demon. Mastery in the counsel of magic and hires Karen Tsubaki to join him and destroy the guild together. Been 3 months since his daughter was gone and giant wings has become a very dangerous then the magic guild board allows Mastery and Karin to attack them. When will guild Wall, Madi, Lina, Faust and Seya will arrive facing them in front of the guild. After being derrutados Mastery and Karin launch one last attack that ends up hurting the 5 representatives and letting them marked with darkness. Category:Former Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Black Arts User Category:Death Magic User Category:Male Category:Males Category:Demon